100000 Historias Cloud x Terra
by CrisS2Felipe
Summary: Esta historia não me pertence. Eu a traduzi. Terra B.X Cloud S.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, esta fanfic não me pertence. Sim, eu traduzi xD. Devo afirmar que Cloud e Terra formam um lindo casal em Dissidia. Traduzi estes dois capitulos. E o 3ºfoi de minha propria autoria (Claro, me basiei no jogo -.-), aquele que gostarem do 3º Cap. Me avisem, pois poderei continuar. Agora, vou finalizar isto, e espero que gostem.**

---Verdes.---

Provavelmente foi o tom incomum dos cabelos dela que atraíram o olhar dele. Era um tom verde esmeralda que fez Cloud lembrar-se dos olhos de alguns conhecidos, mas sua memória vem o iludindo desde o momento em que estava ali, em um local completamente estranho, e com companheiros desconhecidos, cujo estavam na mesma situação.

Um deles, nomeado Cecil, disse que a garota parecia com uma de suas amigas, ela sorriu educadamente. Então, apesar de tudo, verde não era uma coloração tão estranha, pelo menos em alguns dos outros mundos. Começou a se perguntar se ela teria tingido o cabelo, Cloud parou e perguntou-se, quase em voz alta, por que ele estava se importando tanto com um tópico de tão pouca importância?

Quando ela começou a andar, em sua direção, Cloud sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso, e ele não fazia a menor idéia do por que. Ele cumprimentou todos com um breve "Olá" e repetidas afirmações, "Não faço a menor idéia do que está acontecendo". Esta introdução não deveria ser diferente.

"Eu o vi você me encarando", ela disse com um pequeno, delicado riso. "Meu nome é Terra, é um prazer conhecê-lo."

"Cloud Strife". Ele respondeu, incapaz de encontrar os olhos -se aliviado por não estar corado, porem sentiu suas maças do rosto esquentarem uma outra vez, quando aquilo aconteceu com ele? "Eu não estava te encarando, eu apenas, eu nunca vi..."

Terra, conseguia adivinhar do que ele estava falando.

"Meu cabelo", ela disse,"Um tanto incomum não?Pelo menos em meu mundo é. Cecil disse que sua amiga, Rydia possui os cabelos similares aos , no meu caso é por que sou metade Esper".

"Esper?"Cloud finalmente olhou-a, reparou que ela não parecia chateada com suas perguntas. Ela simplesmente afirmou.

"É difícil explicar... Não consigo lembrar muito de minha vida agora, de alguma forma sei que meus pais eram um Espes e uma humana. Eu não sei bem o que isso quer dizer para mim, mais acho que, pelo menos, quer dizer o cabelo verde."Terra riu, e Cloud encontrou-se rindo também.

"Combina com você". Ele disse a ela. A profunda com destacava sua pálida pele e a faz parecer exótica e inocente ao mesmo tempo, a faz parecer perfeitamente normal, um paradoxo de...

Cloud balançou sua cabeça. Ele estava pensando muito a respeito, especialmentequando haviam coisas mais importantes.

"Foi bom conhecer você, Cloud". Terra disse. "Eu espero que possamos ser ótimos amigos enquanto estivermos aqui". Ela sorriu novamente antes de andar para cumprimentar outras pessoas daquele grupo diferente.

Durante todo o resto das pequenas instruções, seus olhos continuavam a procurar os dela, e cada vez que achava ele encontrava alguma coisa a mais sobre ela, mais que o cabelo. Ele pouco sabia, mais ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa.


	2. Chapter 2

---Azul.----

Sentiu-se obrigada a pensar a respeito, ele possuía os mais belos olhos que ela já viu em toda sua vida. Possuíam tanta beleza, que poderia ela afirmar que possuíam também, um tom negro. Mesmo com tamanha intensidade, eles também pareciam tristes, o forte tom azulado de seus olhos talvez fosse o suficiente para dar ênfase em suas magoas. Quando ela os observou, sentiu vontade de dizer-lhe todas estas coisas. Talvez alguém conhecesse o segredo por traz de tudo aquilo, mas ela não queria ver este alguém. Seria esta a beleza que o mercenário tinha que conviver? Ela preferia não perguntar. Queria poder apenas observar aqueles olhos, tão fundo, até podem encontrar um centímetro de felicidade. Queria ela que ele encontrasse a felicidade. Queria ela ser o motivo de sua felicidade, mesmo que eterna, ou momentânea. O pior momento foi àquela batalha...


	3. Chapter 3

Extra.

" Queria ela encontrar seu cristal, derrotar aquele homem, se é que poderia ser ele chamado de homem:

- Devo achá-lo em algum lugar mas...- Aquele cenário já não parecia estranho, pedras que misticamente flutuavam em um fundo verde vivo, mais que seus olhos esmeraldinos.

- Parece que está se divertindo hum? Entregue-se! Com todo este alvoroço em seu coração!É você, a perfeita imagem de destruição!

Palavras vindas dele, Kefka, com seu irritante tom de voz, e risada histérica.

-Não quero destruição... - Sua voz, acompanhada de sua face, demonstravam um sentimento mesclo, a tristeza porem predominava. -O que...É isso...- Seu pequeno corpo, emanava uma forte energia arroxeada, sentia-se como se estivesse em meio a um intenso incêndio- Meu corpo...-Gemia com as demonstrações de calor- Está...Queimando. –Curvou-se um pouco, faíscas arroxeadas emanavam de seu corpo- Meus poderes estão...Se isso continuar...

Passos altos foram ouvidos, estavam mais a cima, em uma parte mais elevada das pedras flutuantes.A figura alta, de ombros largos parou e a observou. Seus olhos...

-Você é...!-

-...- A figura nada disse, apenas a observou, seus olhos frios azulados. Sem expressão qualquer expressão.

-Vá embora!Fuja daqui!

-...- O silencio foi quebrado, pela invocação de sua arma, espada grossa, duas pequenas entradas circulares,acinzentada, modelo único. Se posicionou,ofensiva. A garota ainda estava curvada, com as faíscas se intensificando.

-Por que está fazendo isso?Pare!

Silencio novamente.E então a batalha se iniciou. Não foi algo demorado, mas também não foi rápido. Ambos tinham seus pontos fracos e fortes. Em habilidades diferenciadas.

Ao final da luta. O loiro não parecia sequer arranhado. E ela, também não. Pelo contrario, não estava mais curvada e não tinha as faíscas em seu corpo.

-Você esta bem?- Soava preocupado. Sua voz era diferente. A guerreira adorava poder ouvi-lo falar, mesmo que ele falasse pouco, ela também não era muito comunicativa.

-Por que não fugiu?- Isto sim era um mistério. Por que ele não foi embora naquele momento?Poderia ter se machucado seriamente.

-...-Fechou os olhos, aquele azul tão profundo, e os abriu novamente- Não poderia deixá-la sozinha enquanto estava sofrendo -Não mais olhou para ela. Desta vez observava as pedras flutuarem naquele fluxo de energia esverdeada. – Não tinha certeza do que eu estava fazendo.

-Você quer dizer, que lutou comigo para acalmar meus poderes? –Não parecia acreditar naquilo. Mas de certa forma...

Ele a observou, uma de suas muitas franjas loiras estava em frente do olho amostra.

-Desculpe. Eu deveria ter-lhe dito antes. -Não soava ironicamente. Voltou seu rosto a guerreira- Mas, se você fosse tão longe- Fechou os olhos, um suspiro pesado o acompanhou enquanto levara o rosto de um lado ao outro, como negação. Os abriu novamente- Talvez eu devesse fugir, quando você me disse. - Estava sério, seu rosto estava direcionado a garota, porem suas belas orbes observava outro ponto distante.

Ela piscou algumas vezes.

-Obrigada.

Ele observava o chão. Parecia triste.

-Eu não mereço seus agradecimentos. Não existem provas de que eu lhe ajudei.-Seu olhar ainda baixo, tornou a observar o verde do cenário.- Para ser honesto, eu não tinha certeza do que iria fazer.

-Mas você realmente me ajudou. -Ela ergueu um pouco o rosto, talvez para observá-lo melhor, estavam distantes, certa de 3 metros e eram da mesma altura. – Queria me ajudar, e realmente me ajudou.

Ele pareceu demorar a digerir estas palavras.

- Parece que mesmo um cara hesitante como eu, pode ajudar alguém- Ele ergueu a face, do ponto de vista da garota. Ele parecia sorrir, ou seu rosto parecia demonstrar um pouco de ele apenas procurava algo.

-O que houve?

-Não é nada. Estava apenas pensando em algo, que aconteceu antes de eu vir para cá...-Levantou um pouco as mãos, como se o assunto fosse de pouca importância.- Hey, o que aconteceu com o outro rapaz?- Ela pareceu se esquecer de que estava viajando com alguém, assustou-se levemente, até que ele continuou- Não havia alguém viajando com você?

-Bom- Ela desviou o olhar, por motivos particulares. Alguns minutos se passaram, ela explicou o ocorrido.

-Entendi. Eu vou ajudar você.

-Mesmo?!- Seu tom de voz sempre foi baixo, porem, agora soava contente com a noticia.

-Eu tenho que agradecê-la por ter me ajudado. -Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente- Pude perceber que mesmo um cara como eu, pode ajudar a salvar pessoas.

Eles se olhavam. Ela procurava a felicidade no fundo dos olhos dele. E ele percebia pouco a pouco que graças a ela ele poderia ajudar pessoas.


End file.
